


[Hanmei Week] Day 2: Fairytale

by Zenaida



Series: Hanmei Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, this is super fluffy its gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenaida/pseuds/Zenaida
Summary: Hanzo and Mei help their children, Jinjing and Koji, put on a little play.





	

"Release the princess, you wicked tree, or I will be forced to use my special attack!" the small girl shouted.  
"You will never defeat me! I am the unkillable tree spirit, and this princess is mine to keep!" the "tree" responded, cackling evily afterwards.  
"Oh, whatever will I do! You must save me, my brave samurai Jinjing!" Mei cried in false distress. Her babies were deep in land of make-believe, and she loved to humor them to see what they came up with.  
"Come my noble steed! We will defeat this threat and save Princess Shimada!" Jinjing called to her father, currently on all fours and being climbed upon. "Onward!"  
Hanzo crawled over to Koji, balancing his cherry blossom carefully. She soon hopped off, ran up to her twin brother and hit him softly with her fake sword. Koji proceeded to fake his death, uttering his final words. "No...how could this...happen to me...blech."  
Jinjing ran up to her mother, eagerly pouncing upon her and cheering, "We saved you, Princess! Now come back to the castle with us!"  
"Thank you, my couragous savior! I will reward you with a kiss!" Mei laughed, smooching her little girl on the cheek. "And, scene! You know, for an 'unkillable tree spirit' you sure went down easy, _haizi_."  
" _Māma_ , if you get hit by the legendary dragon blade you die instantly! Everybody knows that!" Koji protested from his position of being flopped on the ground.  
"Of course," she chuckled.  
"I think it is time these two naughty cubs to get ready for bed," Hanzo said. "It is getting late." The children whined to stay up just a bit later, just one more story. But Mei lifted Koji up from the floor and took Jinjing by the hand, smiling at Hanzo.  
"Bath time, _baobao_."


End file.
